leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AHarmlessTaco/Viz'roth, the Swarm Lord
|-|Abilities= of his maximum Essence and enters . While in Spectral Form, Viz’roth may move freely and is untargetable, but cannot use abilities and loses 3% of his maximum Essence each second, dying if it reaches 0. |description2 = Regardless of form, standing on a Swarm Comb will cause Viz’roth to pick it up, restoring . When a Comb is recovered, expires, or if the Comb is destroyed, the will continue to chase nearby enemy champions for up to 6 seconds before attempting to return to Viz’roth, restoring if he can merge with them within 10 seconds. Either form of healing will immediately return Viz'roth to his normal state if he is in . |description3 = While in his normal form, Viz'roth regenerates 1℅ of his Essence every 5 seconds for every . |targeting = *Thematically, Viz'roth's primary resource for casting spells and interacting with the world is his swarm, symbolized in-game by his current health. Upon reaching 0, Viz'roth essentially has no remaining swarm and his secondary resource, Essence, begins to fade away. In this sense, Viz'roth's true death occurs when his Essence reaches 0. This dynamic is intended to create a sense of a symbiotic relationship between Viz'roth and his insects, as well as an interesting in-game mechanic regarding pre-combat set-up and map awareness. *Similar to passives owned by Anivia, Aatrox, and Zac, this passive is designed to allow Viz'roth to recover from mistakes or picks, granting him another chance at life. Unlike these champions, Viz'roth is not gated by cooldowns and instead relies heavily upon setting up "revival" points and surviving long enough to build his Essence back up. Also unlike the before-named champions, Viz'roth lacks mobility and kill potential, thus preventing him from abusing this ability as a means of fighting back against his killer or escaping. Without team or tower support, Viz'roth will most likely not survive a revival. *Upon death, Viz'roth respawns at the fountain with full health and Essence. }} After standing still in for 2.5 seconds, Viz’roth deposits a Larval Comb at his feet for up to 80 seconds. While feeding on vegetation, this colony grows and provides increasing vision of the surrounding area. At the end of the duration, the colony matures into a Swarm Comb. This effect may only occur once every 35 seconds. |description2 = Swarm Combs last for 10 minutes and contain 2 that will attempt to defend the surrounding area by chasing, by 20%, and harming nearby enemy champions for physical damage each second, increased by 1% for every . Champions being attacked by multiple swarms take 33% damage from each additional swarm beyond the first. |icon2 = Torment.png |description3 = After a brief channel, Viz’roth lobs a destructible Swarm Comb at a target location. Hive Cluster may not be cast below . |cooldown = 16 |cost = 20% |costtype = Maximum Health |leveling = seconds |range = |leveling2 = of target's current health| of target's current health}} |targeting = *Designed around being a hybrid artillery-warden, Viz’roth’s primary goals are to help provide vision, zone control, and harass for his team. Hive Cluster provides Viz’roth interesting gameplay in terms of these 3 goals, enabling him to whittle down his opponents that venture too close, control bushes and objectives, and forces him to make meaningful choices in when and where he uses this ability due to its health cost and its interaction with his Innate passive. *Given Viz’roth’s intended role as a support artillery, I chose to give this ability a %remaining health damage amplification on top of a % current health scaling. The goal of this sort of wording is that Viz’roth excels at taking off the tops of enemy health bars, but has great difficulty in securing kills or putting out much pressure aside from this. This ensures that Viz’roth can have a powerful pre-engage tool. *Both the Larval Comb and Swarm Comb are destroy-able by enemies in a manner similar to Rek'sai's tunnels: stomping on them. This creates an interesting dynamic where any lone enemy champion above 70% health will have a difficult time destroying a Swarm Comb, but a pair of champions will have little trouble so long as one champion draws the swarm's attention. *Upon destruction of the Swarm Comb, the swarm will attempt to return to Viz'roth, but will die if it cannot reach him in time. This creates an incentive for Viz'roth to remain semi-close to his Swarm Combs if he wishes to regain health. }} Viz’roth channels for up to 6 seconds, swarming the surrounding vegetation and regenerating each second. If cast from , Viz'roth regenerates twice as much health per second. |description2 = If Viz'roth completes the channel while in a , it and and any inside are destroyed. destroyed this way regrows after 120 seconds. |leveling = of his maximum health| of his maximum health}} |cooldown = |costtype = |targeting = *Fitting Viz’roth’s theme and gameplay, this ability allows him to devour bushes to restore health, enabling a unique form of vision control and a new bot lane experience. Given the long channel time, Viz’roth will have to make a large commitment in lane if he wishes to heal and devour a bush, enabling enemies to interrupt him. * While perhaps a lacking ability in inexperienced hands, the ability to rid key locations of brush further pushes Viz’roth’s ability to control the map, or at least get rid of Rengar’s ability to leap onto his ADC without his ult. }} Viz'roth gains and . |description2 = : Viz’roth sends a portion of his to surround a nearby allied champion, shielding them for to cast this ability. This shield decays over 10 seconds, healing his ally for 40% of the decaying shield. |description3 = If Viz'roth's target dies before this ability takes effect, the will return to Viz'roth, restoring to cast Chitinous Carapace. |range = 900 |cooldown = 17 |cost = 20% |costtype = Current Health |leveling = |leveling2 = of health spent| of decayed shield}} |targeting = *A twist in Viz’roth’s artillery design, this ability enables him to provide a very meaty shield to his teammates at the cost of his own health. If his ally escapes with shield leftover, or if Viz'roth is feeling generous out of combat, the shield is converted into health for his ally, much like Tahm Kench's Thick Skin. *Early-mid game, Viz’roth has to play very deliberately around his health costs on his Q if he wants to be able to shield his ADC. With Warmog’s Armor, a ton of Viz’roth’s restrictions are let loose, making Viz'roth feel much more powerful in the late game at the cost of his W's effectiveness. *There could be a lot of funny quotes that go with this one. Hint Hint. }} seconds, or until reactivated. Over the next 6 seconds, the insects create a wall of wax that enemies cannot pass through for up to 300 seconds. Catacomb Barricades can be targeted by enemy basic attacks and have to create the barricade, dissolving after taking enough damage. Enemy minions that come in contact with the barricade are taunted into attacking it. |range = |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = Maximum Health Per Second |leveling = |targeting= *A unique tool to create zones from which Viz'roth and his allies can attack at range, or a useful tool in preventing ganks and allowing escapes. }} References |-|Strategy= *First time making separate tabs! Under construction. *Role: support *Archtype: hybrid artillery/warden *Niche: poke composition / anti-burst / zone control *Primary damage type: physical *Special notes: low CC / peel ; utilizes health as primary resource ; uses secondary Spirit Health bar to determine death *Preferred itemization: Face of the Mountain, Ruby Sightstone, Locket of the Iron Solari, Warmog's Armor, Boots, Black Cleaver *Designed as a physical damage artillery support, Viz'roth is designed to soften up enemy teams from afar, then quickly converts himself into a human shield when the fight breaks out. He excels in providing vision and zone control, but lacks hard CC and killing power. Viz'roth's passive allows him to sustain critical injuries more often than most, contributing to his lore and gameplay. |-|Background= Once a compassionate and nurturing forest wisp, Viz’roth oft spent his days travelling between prosperous Ionian leylines and regions touched by disease and calamity. The wisp had a talent for collecting and shuttling essence from healthy flora and fauna to those sick or otherwise unable to fend for themselves in their times of need. Over the centuries, legends spread of a spirit capable of bringing life to forsaken groves and fields, and to herds of sickly beasts stricken with disease. One fateful day, a cruel sorcerer sought to lure the wisp by riddling a prosperous farmer’s family, crops, and livestock with crippling ailments. The sorcerer, having procured a sacred swarm of dreadful insects from the Shuriman Desert, had devised a ritual that would allow him to control this swarm, if only he could muster the energy to do so. Feeling the sudden draw of an ill estate, Viz’roth vigilantly mustered the strength needed to sustain such an acute outbreak. Unaware of the looming threat, Viz’roth rushed to the farmer’s plot, only to find the unraveling of another’s. Before he knew it, Viz’roth had been captured and within the hour, the sorcerer plunged the wisp and the sacred swarm into a vile cauldron of potions. Having spent aeons nurturing the smallest of creatures, Viz'roth was able to overcome the will of these creatures with ease. Full of anger, Viz'roth commanded the insects to consume the man, and alas, he was no more. After a time, Viz'roth realized that the sorcery committed by the man had left its mark, for the wisp alone was no longer able to consume essence as he once did. The swarm that had consumed the sorcerer were now a part of him, and so was their hunger. From that day on, Viz'roth determined himself to continue his passion for sustaining those creatures unable to help themselves, but instead of taking from the noble organisms of the forest, Viz'roth now sought to use the essence of those he deemed too cruel to continue living as sacrifices for the greater good. |-|Quotes= Needs work, but some basic ideas. *Upon champion selection: "Let our enemies fall before the swarm." *Upon depositing a larval comb with Q: "Keep watch and grow." *Upon casting Q: "I hope this stings!" *Upon casting W: "I hate to do this, but they need it." *Upon casting W in brush: "Countless crops... devastated." *Upon casting W in an Ivern's brush: "Sorry old friend." *Upon casting E on Twitch: "You'll probably like this." *Twitch- "Ooh, this feels delightful!" *Upon casting E on Jinx: "You're probably not going to like this." *Jinx- "This is sooooooo gross... but thanks!" *Upon casting E on another ally- "This is for your own good." *Upon casting E on another ally- "They'll have to go through me!" *Joke/Taunt: "You look, delicious. Ahem. To the bugs I mean!" *Joke/Taunt: "What? Scared of a few bugs?" *Joke/Taunt: "And you think I'm a pest?" *Joke/Taunt: "Am I starting to bug you?" *Joke/Taunt: "The forest is home to all sorts of cute and adorable things. And my bugs. *Joke/Taunt: "I tell them what to do, they supply me with essence, and you feed them. 'K? *Joke/Taunt: "I used to be a cheerful little spirit. Now I'm always hungry and a bit grumpy. *Upon buying Warmog's Armor: "This swarm shall be eternal." *Upon buying The Black Cleaver: "Look at their sharp little teeth, aren't they splendid?" |-|Development= *An earlier iteration of Viz'roth, these abilities represent an unrefined vision of the champion. * Viz’roth’s swarm explodes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a cone. Enemies hit are and by 20/25/30/35/40% for 1.5 seconds. * Viz'roth gains and . *|description2 = : Viz’roth becomes untargetable and dashes to target allied champion, wrapping their body in his swarm for up to 4 seconds. While bound, Viz’roth cannot move, use basic attacks, or be targeted, but grants his ally his resistance bonus and takes 35% of all incoming damage that would be dealt to them. This effect ends if Viz’roth falls below or if his bound ally dies. When this effect ends, Viz’roth reforms his body at a nearby location * After standing still in for 2.5 seconds, Viz’roth deposits a destructible Larval Comb at his feet for up to 55 seconds. While feeding on vegetation, this colony grows and provides vision of the surrounding area. At the end of the duration, if it survives, the colony matures into a Swarm Comb. This effect may only occur once every 35/32.5/30/27.5/25 seconds. *|icon2 = Torment.png *|description2 = After a brief channel, Viz’roth lobs a destructible Swarm Comb at a target location. Swarm Combs last for 10 minutes and contain 2 that will attempt to defend the area around the Comb until it expires. If the Comb is destroyed, the will chase nearby enemy champions for up to 6 seconds before attempting to return to Viz’roth. *|description3 = Standing on a Swarm Comb will cause Viz’roth to pick it up, restoring and calling the to himself. Hive Cluster may not be cast below . *|cooldown = *|cost = 20% *|costtype = Maximum Health *|leveling = seconds *|range = * : Viz'roth releases two . These swarms attempt to guard the surrounding area for up to 6 seconds, chasing, , and harming nearby enemy champions for physical damage each second, increased by 1% for every . Champions being attacked by multiple swarms take 33% damage from each additional swarm beyond the first. *|description2 = At the end of this duration, the two swarms will attempt to return to Viz'roth, restoring on arrival. If unable to return to Viz'roth after 10 seconds, or if Viz'roth is in , these swarms will immediately dissipate. *|description3 = Pestilent Tidings may not be cast below . *|cooldown = 12 *|cost = 10% *|costtype = maximum health *|range = 500 *|leveling = of target's current health| of target's current health}} *|leveling2 = * releases 4 insects instead. *|range = *|cooldown = *|cost = 20% *|costtype = maximum essence *|leveling = *|targeting= *Currently under work, this ability could potentially add more depth to how Combs are placed and places in an increased priority on destroying/protecting them. *Given that Viz'roth excels in a poke composition, it seemed fitting to give him a siege tool. }} Category:Custom champions